Blog użytkownika:Raixo/Slugstory
Slugstory - Przygoda po podziemnym świecie No więc jak widać lub nie (xD) jest to moje (kolejne...) opowiadanie o Slugterrze... Slugventure nie piszę, ponieważ nie widzę dla niego duchowej przyszłości xD Będzie tu zupełnie inne fabuła itd. Mam nadzieję, że ktoś to przeczyta i komuś się to spodoba, jeżeli będzie przy pierwszym rozdziale ze trzy pozytywne komentarze to napiszę drugi, ponieważ będę miał lekką motywację i świadomość, że komuś się to podoba xd A jeżeli chciałby ktoś wystąpić to niech piszę w kometarzu xd ---- Rozdział I Zejście do tajemniczego Świata Pamiętam tę noc doskonale... Noc w której ja, i dużo innych ludzi ujrzało coś niezwykłego, nieprawdopodobnego... Miałem wtedy może z 5 lat, w nocy obudziłem się przez tajemnicze dźwięki i światła, pomyślałem, że to może fajerwerki - w końcu był sylwester więc by ujrzeć piękne kolorowe "wybuchy" wyszedłem na balkon. Ale zamiast ujrzeć świetlistych, kolorowych rakiet które wzlatują w powietrze i eksplodują odłamkami które lecą w różne strony, ujrzałem coś dziwnego, ciekawszego a zarazem straszniejszego... Nie potrafię tego dokładnie określić ale dużo budowli stanęło w ogniu, a nie które już były ruinami... A pośród tych budynków - i w tym mojego domu stał pewien chłopak z czarnymi włosami, miał na sobie coś w rodzaju uniformu, a w ręcę trzymał coś na rodzaj pistoletu, choć nim nie było. A celował z niego do stojącej naprzeciw niego wysokiej istoty, która nie przypominała człowieka, a bardziej demona lub jakiegoś upiora... Lecz ten nie miał w ręku pistoletu czy innego gadżetu - na swojej ku górze uniesionej dłoni trzymał Kulę Lawy! Wszystko było takie dziwne i szokujące, że nie da się tego wyrazić słowami. Po chwili czarnowłosy chłopak wziął coś ze swojego ramienia i załadował do pistoletu, nie wiem czym to do końca było ale gdy czarnowłosy wystrzelił po prostu stałem jak spraliżowany, przez chwilę leciał jakiś pomarańczowy mały obiekt, ale w moment przemienił się w dużego, "ptaka" który ze skrzydeł wydzielał ogień... Natomiast demon z całej siły cisnął swoją Kulą Lawy przed siebie. Wtedy wytworzyło się wielkie, czerwone światło, a gdy już zniknęło - nikogo nie było... Ani czarnowłosego chłopaka, ani demona - nikogo. Po całym tym zdarzeniu patrzyłem się w miejsce walki ze 30 minut, dopiero potem wróciłem do łóżka, ale nie mogłem spać przez to co nie dawno zobaczyłem... Teraz, gdy mam już 16 lat nadal myślę o tym dniu. Choć teraz bardziej traktuję to jak bajkę, którą kiedyś obejrzałem i została mi w pamięci lecz to co się niedługo zdarzy, całkowicie obali moje przekonania... Jak zwykle, wychodziłem do szkoły. Spakowałem się i wyszedłłem. Ale gdy już byłem przy drzwiach szkolnych, zauważyłem obok siebie na ziemi coś małego. Było tak samo pomarańczowę tak jak tamten obiekt wystrzelony przez czarnowłosego chłopaka... Zdziwiłem się, co to może być ale bez dłuższego zastanawiania schyliłem się i wziąłem małe wyczerpane, stworzenie do rąk, a następnie podniosłem się wkładając je do małej kieszonki w plecaku, choć by stworzonie miało dostęp do powietrza musiałem te kieszeń otworzyć. Nikt w szkole nie zauważył, że trzymam w plecaku jakiegoś małego mutanta, a po lekcjach gdy wróciłem do domu - Nakarmiłem stworzenie i dałem mu coś do picia, a po chwili stworzenie poszło spać. Umówiłem się z kolegami na wieczór na ognisko, więc gdy była ta 19 - 20, to wyszedłem z domu a za jakieś 10 minut byłem już na miejscu spotkania. Wszystko było super i fajnie, ale nagle przy ogniu zobaczyłem stworzonko które nie dawno jeszcze spało w moim pokoju! Już chciałem je odciągnąć od ognia ale... Stworzenie pożarło ogień tak jakby te było jego obiadem! Było już tak ciemno, że nikt nic nie widział, więc szybko zgarnąłem stworzenie z ziemi i uciekłem, o ile było to można nazwać ucieczką. Choć szczerze mówiąc, gdy wracałem sam nic nie widziałem, ale stworzenie nagle utworzyło mały, świeciący płomyk z czubka swojej głowy który oświetlał mi drogę. Cały czas myślałem o stworzeniu, o tamtym wydarzeniu, jakie to ma ze sobą powiązania... Lecz z tego transu wyrwało mnie lekkie, specjalnie zrobione przez stworzonko poparzenie... Nie wiedziałem o co mu chodzi ale gdy spojrzałem w dół, obok krzaków zobaczyłem tamten pistolet... Pistolet tamtego chłopaka, choć był poniszczony, zardzewiały itd. Wziąłem go do domu i szybko wbiegłem na górę, do swojego pokoju by nikt z rodziny nie zauważył stworzonka i dziwnego gadżetu który miałem w ręku. Całą noc główkowałem jak przynajmniej częściowo naprawić takie technologiczne "cudeńko" oczywiście nie było to łatwe ale jakoś mi się to udało... w 12 godzin... By trochę naprawić ten pistolet nie poszedłem do szkoły. Lecz gdy pistolet już naprawiłem, wyszedłem na dwór, stworzenie siedzące na moim prawym ramieniu się uśmiechnęło i wskoczyło to jakieś niebieskiej tuby która była w pistolecie, a następnie zapaliło ogień na swojej głowie, co miałobyć dla mnie znakiem bym pociągnął za spust... Gdy to zrobiłem stworzenie poleciało w przestworza, przy okazji zamieniając się w tamtego ptaka z tamtego dnia... Wtedy moje przekonanie na temat tego, że oglądałem bajkę, ponownie przerodziło się w to, że byłem świadkiem niezwykłego zdarzenia, a nim się zorientowałem stworzenie złapało mnie za ubranie i poleciało, tak szybko, że ludzie nas praktycznie nie widzieli, stworzonko doleciało ze mną do jakichś kanałów a potem puściło mnie, odmieniając się i lądując na moim ramieniu. Było to niesamowite doświadczenie i uczucie, lecieć w powietrzu tak szybko, że nikt nie może Cię ujrzeć. Naprzeciw mnie, w kanałach było jakiś fotel... Zdawało mi się to dziwne ale coś mi mówiło, że stworzenie specjalnie mnie tu przyprowadziło, powoli podszedłem do fotela i usiadłem na nim, automatycznie zapięły mi się pasy a stworzonko ze mnie zeskoczyło i kliknęło czerwony guzik... Wtedy zacząłem zlatywać w dół... Rozdział II Slugterra... Podczas jazdy na "kanałowym fotelu" spotkałem się z dużą liczbą zakrętów i obrotów, na tyle dużo ich było, że gdy wylądowałem już na ziemi, o mało nie zwymiotowałem, a stworzenie nie było ruszone tą jazdą, jakby jechało tą "windą" już z 1000 razy, ale gdy przestało mi się już kołować w głowie, dopiero do mnie dotarło, że znajduję się w całkim innym świecie... Wszędzie skakały małe stworzonka podobne to tego które właśnie siedziało na moim ramieniu, wszędzie były ogromne drzewa i grzyby, również było dużo krzaków i owoców których wcześniej nie widziałem, wszytko było takie kolorowe i nietypowe, że miałem wrażenie jakbym znajdował się w świecie jakieś książki. Po dłuższym przyglądaniu się krainie w końcu spojrzałem na mojego kompana, był on w coś wpatrzony, a gdy sam zobaczyłem w co... obok mnie, na ziemi była mała sterta siana a na tej stercie spało małe, pomarańczowe stworzenie, podobne do tego które właśnie miałem na ramieniu ale nieco się różniło... obok była mała karteczka z napisem: "Dobrze się nim zajmij". Nie wiedziałem co to ma znaczyć, i już chciałem odejść od tego miejsca ale kompan na moim ramieniu pokiwał glową tak, bym go wziął. Więc posluchałem go i wziąłem te małe stworzenie tak jak mi radził. Po chwili nagle usłyszałem dziwny dźwięk i ujrzałem jakieś kolorowe światło, wtedy wszystkie stworzenia wokół zaczęły uciekać a z drzew wyłoniła się jakaś postać, miała ona lwa którego właśnie ujeżdżała, a wygląd ten człowiek miał nietypowy... Miał czarne włosy ułożone do tyłu, czerwone oczy, duże kły i praktycznie nic nie miał na sobie prócz długiej obdartej skóry tygrysa. Ale miał też pas z niebieskimi tubami a w ręcę trzymał pistolet który przypominał tego co mam ja. - Auuu! Poranne polowanie - rozpoczętę! Widzę, że złapie... Co!? Infurnusa!? Ale jak!? To niemożliwe! Nie wiem jakim cudem go zdobyłeś, ale zaraz się go pozbędziesz! To mój szczęśliwy dzień! - Krzyknął nagle, miał dziwny akcent więc połowy nie zrozumiałem ale wiedziałem tylko tyle, że mam uciekać. Zacząłem biec, ale oczywiście nieznajomy łowca ruszył za mną, jeżdżąc na swoim lwie. Po chwili sprawnie opatrzył swój pistolet w jedną z tub ze swojego pasa i wystrzelił w moją stronę jakieś szare stworzenie, ale w porę odskoczyłem na bok, a gdybym tego nie zrobił pewnie zbierał bym swoje kości przez rok... oczywiście dalej uciekałem lecz łowca cały czas strzelał we mnie różnymi stworzeniami, najczęściej właśnie tymi szarymi, i jeszcze takimi czerwono-białymi które jak w coś trafiły to zapalał się ogień... Nie wiedziałem czy jeszcze długo tak wytrzymam ale z pomocą przyszedł mi oczywiście mój pomarańczowy przyjaciel który nagle wskoczył do tuby pistoletu, i znów zapalił na głowie ogień tak jak wtedy kiedy pierwszy raz go wystrzeliłem, kiedy usłyszałem dźwięk kolejnego strzału, szybko się odwróciłem i pociągnąłem za spust... Stworzenie tak jak było to zamierzone - poleciało i znów się przemieniło uwalniając swoją moc, powalając na ziemię biało-czerwonego potwora ale po tym strzale, pistolet się zepsuł. Po prostu lekko wybuchł mi w rękach, tym razem pistoletowi odpadła przednia część, przez co był w połowie, wszędzie były różne rozerwane kable i wydobywały się z nich iskry. Tym razem czułem, że już go nie naprawię. Od razu po powaleniu biało-czerwonego stwora, ognisty ptak stworzył jakby ścianę z ognia, która uniemożliwiała dalszą pogoń za mną temu dzikiemu łowcy. Stworzenie jeszcze do mnie doleciało i w powietrzu odmieniło się, lądując na moim ramieniu. Odetchnąłem z ulgą, ponieważ nie musiałem się na razie obawiać ataku ze strony tego szaleńca. Gdy już wszystko było w porządku, pozwiedzałem sobie kraine zastanawiając się, co jeszcze umie mój silny, pomarańczowy kompan i jak to robi, że zamienia się w ptaka... Nurtowało mnie także pytanie, jakie moce jeszcze mają inne stwory. Po chwili nagle tak mi się przypomniało, że tamten dzikus miał kilka stworów, więc czemu ja miałbym nie móc mieć więcej? Wszystko wskazywało na to, że pobędę dłużej w tym zwariowanym świecie, a jak widać - jeżeli przeżyć, trzeba mieć więcej stworów. Więc podszedłem do jakieś pierwszej-lepszej grupki, rozmawiających ze sobą stworków, przykucnąłem i spróbowałem jednego z nich sobie wziąć, lecz potworek odskoczył i chciał mnie już zaatakować ale nagle z ramienia zeskoczył mi mój ognisty kompan i zaczął do nich coś mówić, coś czego nie rozumiałem ale wtedy atakujący mnie stwór trochę się uspokoił i wszedł mi na rękę z uśmiechem. Był to niebieski stwór, który wyglądało na to, że miał moce Elektryczności. Tym samym zobaczyłem, że te stwory mają uczucia i nie powinno się ich traktować jak zwykłą broń ale jako przyjaciół... Wtedy pomyślałem, że fajnie by było nazwać swojego kompana, tak więc nazwałem swojego niebieskiego stworka Flow. Gdy to powiedziałem, stwór się jeszcze bardziej uśmiechnął, podskoczył z radości i zaiskrzył. W końcu gdy już się podniosłem z ziemi stworek usiadł mi na drugim ramieniu i pomachał do swoich kolegów z którymi nie dawno rozmawiał, po tym poszedłem dalej. Po jakieś dłuższej chwili drogi w lesie w końcu dotarłem do jakiegoś miasta... Przynajmniej na miasto to wyglądało. Domy były w ogóle nie podobne do tych które widziałem normalnie na codzień, były w większości białe i miały lekko kulisty kształt. Cały ten widok wprawił mnie w osłupienie, ale po chwili zacząłem przechadzać się wśród miasta. Na zewnątrz nikogo nie było, i było bardzo cicho... Tak cicho, że słyszałem nawet bicie swojego serca, a to wydawało mi się lekko dziwne... Zacząłem się rozglądać i krzyczeć coś w stylu "Halo! Jest tu kto!?" ale nikt nie odpowiadał. Wtedy zobaczyłem jakąś ulotkę, na której był obrazek pistolet z tego świata, a w tle był również ogień. Na ulotce był napis: "Już teraz! Turniej Pomiaru Mocy! Sprawdź nisczycielską moc swojego Śluzaka! Wygrany otrzyma jeden z najnowszych modeli Blasterów z serii VRX! Zapraszamy do wzięcia udziału!" ta wiadomość wywołała we mnie radość aż taką, że aż się wydarłem. Bo mam w swoim arsenale potężnego, ognistego stwora. Cho''ć martwiła mnie tylko jedna rzecz - skoro nie mam "Blastera" to jak wystrzelę swojego stwora? Ale może coś się na to poradzi... Gdy się odwróciłem nagle powychodziło z domów wiele ludzi, a jeden z nich był wprost przedemną z położonym palcem na ustach wydający dźwięk "Cii!". Przestraszyłem się trochę tak nagle wszyscy się pojawili... Ale spytałem się dlaczego mam być cicho - a raczej szepnąłem, bo mówienie właśnie raczej nie wchodziło w rachubę. Mieszkaniec wszystko mi powiedział. O tak zwanych "Śluzakach Granatnikach" które są nad miastem. Również gdy spytałem się o ten konkurs z ulotki - wszystko mi wytłumaczył. Nie potrzebny mi był własny "Blaster" bo tam dają własne, ponieważ tak to mają pewność, że nikt nie korzysta z jakichś ulepszeń czy czegoś. W takim razie od razu po usłyszeniu tych informacji, ruszyłem dalej. Kierowałem się teraz na północ, bo gdzieś w tamtych rejonach właśnie organizowany jest ten konkurs... Rozdział III 'Znajoma twarz' Nie dotarłem jeszcze na miejsce, więc postanowiłem się zatrzymać w lesie, w którym aktualnie byłem i przespać się, a potem bym znów ruszył w drogę. Ściemniało się, a nie miałem nic do jedzenia ani do picia, więc postanowiłem trochę się rozejrzeć, za tymi niezbędnymi rzeczami. W okolicy rosło dużo różnych krzewów z owocami, tak więc zerwałem sobie kilka. Były to dziwne owoce, których nigdy nie jadłem - Wyglądały jak maliny, wielkości jabłek ale były w pomarańczowo-różowych barwach, a do tego rozciągały się jak guma do żucia - i tak jak guma też smakowały. Nie powiem, były dobre choć po zjedzeniu nieco większej ilości, miałem już dość. Wolałem aktualnie zjeść gruszkę czy jakiś inny "ziemski" owoc. Byłem coraz bardziej zmęczony, więc szybko zerwałem sobie jeszcze kilka owoców i położyłem na miejscu, w którym miałem spać. Chwilę potem ruszyłem poszukać czegoś do picia... Zacząłem przedzierać się przez drzewa i krzaki, aż w końcu znalazłem nieco wolną przetrzeń na której środku było małe, czyste jeziorko. Po całym terenie były porozrzucane te niebieskie tuby, za których pomocą się strzela więc wpadłem na pomysł by je napełnić wodą i z nich pić. Więc tak jak pomyślałem, tak też zrobiłem. Przykucnąłem przy jeziorku i zacząłem napełniać kilka "szklanek" wodą, a gdy to już zrobiłem to wstałem i odszedłem od miejsca powracając na miejsce mego postoju. Kilka owoców nagle jakby... Odjęło, wydawało mi się, że zebrałem ich więcej, ale kto mógłby je zabrać? Byłem tym nieco zmartwiony ale byłem już tak śpiący, że po prostu usiadłem opierając się o drzewo i w moment zasnąłem... Śniłem o "Górnym" świecie, o domie, szkole, przyjaciołach, ostatnich wydarzeniach... Pewnie śniłbym dalej, ale obudził mnie jakiś dźwięk... Był to krzyk mojego pomarańczowego Śluzaka, bo w okół mnie nagle zjawiło się mnóstwo wilków, które warczały i zjadały mi owoce... Choć i tak cały czas patrzyły się na mnie. Nie miałem co zrobić, nie miałem broni, nic. Mój niebieski kompan spał a pomarańczowy zabardzo się bał, by cokolwiek zrobić... Dosłownie czułem już na swojej skórze, jak wilk zatapia we mnie swoje kły, już wyskoczył w powietrze i niedługo miał opaść lecz... - Dawaj Rogacz! - Krzyknął ktoś z oddali a po tym usłyszałem tylko dobrze już mi znany dźwięk wystrzału i czerwone światło... nagle wilk znalazł się na ziemi, znokautowany a na nim był czerwony stworek. - Brawo mały, robisz się coraz lepszy! - Krzyknął z radością, do swojego Śluzaka którego potem podniósł i posadził na ramieniu. Po wyglądzie i głosie rozpoznałem, że to mój znajomy z klasy - Matt. Byłem lekko zdziwiony co on tutaj robi i jak tu trafił ale po dotarciu do tej krainy mało co może mnie zaskoczyć. - Cześć... Matt. - Powiedziałem do niego, a on się odwrócił i po chwili przyglądania mi się odpowiedział: - Hm... Vaoru!? To Ty!? Jak się tu znalazłeś!? Chciałbym spytać o to samo... No cóż, to długa historia. Heh... Nie myślałem, że jeszcze cię kiedyś zobaczę... - Powiedziałem do niego. - Gdzie się teraz udajesz? - Spytałem, natomiast on dumnie odpowiedział, że na konkurs, na ten na który udaję się też ja. - Serio? Udajesz się na ten konkurs? To tak samo jak ja! - Krzyknąłem. - To... Moglibymy pójść tam razem, nie? - Zapytał się mnie, natomiast ja tylko pokiwałemn głową na "tak". Rozdział IV '''Notka': W tym opowiadaniu mogą wystąpić różne rzeczy których w Slugterrze nie ma , np. Moce, Smoki, Golemy i też Śluzaki których nie było. Również będzie kilka rzeczy które w serialu inaczej teraz wyglądają np. Shanai żyję, Blakk nie jest jeszcze zmutowany itd. Wzlot Gdy już noc minęła, razem z Mattem ruszyliśmy na konkurs, po około trzech godzinach bez przerwnej drogi, dotarliśmy na miejsce - przynajmniej wszystko na to wskazywało. Budynek konkursu znajdował się mniej więcej na końcu lasu, na małej górce otoczonej wielkimi grzybami... Tyle, że grzyby otaczające ten pagórek były zielone, a nie niebieskie tak jak zwykłem widzieć. Również sam budynek był o wiele większy niż pozostałe które razem z Mattem widzieliśmy, miał z kilka pięter, przypominał trochę mieszkalny blok. Gdy już się "doczołgaliśmy" do drzwi i weszliśmy to zupełnie oniemieliśmy... Były różne laserowe blokady, krzesła były lewitującymi płytkami, były różne holograficzne reklamy, energetyczne panele i nie wiem czy wspominałem ale drzwi były automatyczne i również energetyczne. Wszyscy się na nas dziwnie patrzyli jak się tym zachwycaliśmy - w końcu dla nich to codzienność. Gdy już się wszystkim nacieszyliśmy, zapisaliśmy się na konkurs. Za około 30 minut miał się odbyć pierwszy etap. Jak się już zapisaliśmy to usiedliśmy na tych "krzesłach" poniewać nogi nam już odpadały. Gdy minęło pół godziny nagle rozniósł się wszędzie głos, który mówił "Proszę wszystkich tych, co się zapisali na turniej o przybycie na pierwsze piętro!". ''Po tych słowach lasery które chroniły wejście na następne piętro się dezaktywowały, a wszyscy uczestnicy (w tym ja i Matt) skierowali się właśnie tam gdzie głos prosił. Po przekroczeniu przejścia którego chroniły lasery, nie było nic... Było tylko puste, kwadratowe pole a gdy się spojrzało w górę, to było widać na jej końcu przejście. Po chwili znowu rozległ się ten sam głos co nie dawno, ale tym razem powiedział: "''Mam przy sobie listę zawodników biorących udział. Jeżeli wymienie któregoś z was nazwisko, ma ten zawodnik wystąpić i w jakiś sposób wspiąć się na górę... Każdy ma na to 30 sekund. Jeżeli ktoś nie wespnie się na górę w ciągu tych 30 sekund - odpada. Powiedzmy, że są to... Eliminacje. Tak więc pierwszy niech spróbuje... Matthew Jellal Proust!" -'' Po tych słowach głos ponownie ucichł i pojawiła się holograficzna tablica która była czymś w rodzaju licznika. Pojawiła się na niej liczba 30 i zaraz wystartowała, odejmując co chwilę od siebie sekundy... Spojrzałem się na Matta, myślałem, że będzie zestresowany i nie będzie wiedział co robić ale jednak taki nie był, po prostu zwykle się uśmiechał, wystąpił, załadował swojego Śluzaka - Rogacza i powiedział: - Długo to ćwiczyliśmy, musi się udać! - Wtedy wystrzelił swojego czerwonego stworka, ten po chwili transformował w wielkiego, czerwonego potwora z olbrzymimi rogami, wnet Matt od razu po wystrzeleniu swojego kompana, odbił się od jednej ze ścian i... Złapał rogi swojego Śluzaka i razem z nim poleciał w górę, a po chwili wylądował już na kolejnym przejściu. To była bardzo widowiskowa sztuczka, wielu po nim spróbowało zrobić to samo ale im nie wychodziło, wyglądało na to, że brakowało tym Śluzakom jak i ich właścicielom odpowiedniego doświadczenia by to wykonać. Dużo osób przeszło, ale też wiele tego nie zrobiło... Ostatni byłem ja. W eliminacjach jeszcze nie dawali Blaterów, więc na początku byłem nieco zakłopotany ale przez cały ten czas jaki miałem, wymyśliem co mogę zrobić. Gdy już zostałem wyczytany, i czas zaczął się odejmować... Zdjąłem swoją "opaskę" z prawego oka, położyłem na tej części osłaniającej oko swojego pomarańczowego śluzaka, złapałem za gumę, naciągnąłem, puściłem i... Śluzak wystrzelił i transformował tak jak planowałem, następnie po mnie zawrócił, złapałem się go i poleciałem lądując w przejściu. Śluzak detransformował i wylądował na moim ramieniu, założyłem opaskę na oko i poszedłem dalej. Po chwili znalazłem się w bardzo wielkim pomieszczeniu w którym wszyscy byli. A na jednym z podwyższeń, stał mały pan w garniturze, opierający się o drewnianą laskę, a na prawym oku miał monokl. Okazało się, że właśnie ten pan zorganizował turniej. - Skoro już wszyscy tu jesteście to czas rozpocząć etap drugi! - Krzyknął organizator, co chwila kaszląc. - Tym razem będziecie musieli wystrzelić jednego ze swoich Śluzaków w machinę stojącą przed wami, która zmierzy mu liczbowo poziom mocy. Jest was dwudziestu, tak więc dziesięciu zawodników którzy będą mieli najgorsze wyniki odpadają. Mogę podpowiedzieć, że lepiej nie jest na tym etapie strzelać swoim najlepszym Śluzakiem, ponieważ nie można dwa razy używać tego samego Śluzaka, nie dotyczy to jedynie Eliminacji, osób mających tylko jednego Śluzaka i osób które mają dwa Śluzaki, ale tym drugim jest Śluzaczątko lub Mimkiy. Kolejność się nie zmienia - Wszystko idzie tak samo jak w Eliminacjach, tak więc pierwszy jest Matthew Proust. I pragnę też dodać, że można używać tylko Blasterów które są w pudłach obok was, ponieważ wasze ustrojstwa mogą zawierać różne ulepszenia, co jest nie fair. Tak więc zaczynajmy! - Dodał. 'To be continued xd''' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach